Virus's Vengeance: Turbo's Return
by Liliana Dragonshard
Summary: Turbo has Returned to Sugar Rush, but is all as it appears? With Unlockable Racers suddenly popping up and the Turbotime Twins joining the game, how will the whole Arcade deal with Turbo? Is Turbo really back for Vengeance? Or is he merely the victim of terrible circumstance and timing? With a Virus on the loose, seeking to destroy all, can they stop it? Or is it to late already?
1. Turbo-time Twins

**Author's Note**

**I don't own Wreck-it Ralph**

**Hello again! Just to let you know, this happens during some of the last montage bits and end credits of the movie. It includes them, at the very least. **

**Also, for a good deal of this is gonna be a collab with my friend, '**hrhowling**'. I'll let you know which awesome chapters and stuff she wrote. ****Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> Turbo-time Twins

* * *

><p>It had been exactly one week since Sugar Rush had been reset, Vanellope's glitch fixed, Ralph being treated fairly, and Felix with his dynamite gal(muffled laughter from everyone present), and Turbo gone for good, everything was looking up.<p>

Vanellope and Ralph were headed over to Pac-man for the Bad-Anon meeting, which the princess, I mean _president_, had been invited to. When she spotted two lonely figures sitting on a bench. They wore blue racing suits and helmets striped with white, had light gray skin and glowing yellow eyes. They were identical in every sense of the word. Vanellope pointed at them from her spot on Ralph's shoulder.

"Who are they?" she asked curiously. Ralph looked over, scowling when he saw.

"The other two racers from Turbo-time. Hey! Where ya' going?" called Ralph, following after Vanellope as she speed-glitched closer to the twins.

"Going to meet them, a'doy, what else?"

"Believe me, kid, thier nothing but trouble." Vanellope put her hands on her hips, giving the Wrecker a disapproving stare.

"Just like a certain Stinkbrain who no one thought could be a good guy." Ralph visibly flinched."Give them a chance!" she waved her hands in the air before continuing towards them. The twins looked up at the,

"Hi!" they looked down to see a girl just a couple of inches below their height.

Drift, the quieter of the two, ducked behind his brother, peering at Vanellope nervously. Shift, the other twin, grabbed Drift's hand in his.

"Uh, hello. Who are you?" he asked.

"President Vanellope von Schweetz! What are you doing out here?" the twins looked at eachother.

"Trying not to go insane from boredom." replied Shift in a slightly smart-alecky tone.

"Aren't you guys racers?"

"Yes." they replied simultaneously. Vanellope took a moment to think over her following words. This could end very well, or very badly. But she knew what it felt like to be denied doing what you knew was in you code, and to be taunted about it as well. It wasn't to hard to decide.

"Well, would you like to join my game?" the two blinked at her, once, twice, before Drift nodded enthusiastically.

"We accept!"

"Hang on." said Shift. The two looked at eachother silently for a moment. "Can we have a chance to think about it?" Vanellope nodded seriously.

"Sure. Just come over to Sugar Rush when you've made up your minds!" she called over her shoulder, running and speed-glitching back over to where she left Ralph, the two friends heading for Pac-man once more.

The two brothers look at eachother. "Why don't we join? We'd get to race again!" exclaims Drift, holding his hands in front of him and turning a pretend steering wheel some. Shift seemed a little iffy about it.

"I dunno, people haven't really been to nice with us. And since everyone discovered what Turbo did in that one game, everyone's been jerkier than usual." It was, unfortunately, true. No one had really liked the twins after Turbo went _turbo_, and they'd been hanging out in Game Central Station for the past thirty plus years. The two kept a low profile, trying to stay out of trouble and prove that they had nothing to do with Turbo's game-jump-turned-unplugging.

Everyone eventually ignored them, but what with Turbo having been discovered inside this racing game, most everyone had given them dirty looks, as if it were _their_ fault.

"Come on, please? It's so boring out here!" Drift gave his brother his best 'puppy-dog' pout, eyes huge and lip trembling, giving a little sniffle now and then for added affect. Shift could only resist that look for a minute before he looked away in defeat. Drift gave a quiet cheer and hugged his brother.

"So, can we go now?" asks Drift, hopping to his feet. Shift grabbed his brothers arm to keep him from dashing off blindly.

"Hang on a minute! That Penelope von Treats person went into another game, remember? We should wait until she comes back." pointed out Shift, gently pulling him back to the bench. Drift seemed to deflate before perking up again.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Shift put his arm around his brothers shoulders.

"It's okay, bro, I understand how you feel. I'm excited to. I mean, to be able to race again . . ." Shift finally seemed to grasp at the idea. To race again. to drive 'round and 'round the track, adrenaline pumping and pedal pushed to the floor, trying to get ahead of two other cars, one blue and one red . . . . .Shift felt his chest tighten.

He looked down to see Drift hugging him tight, eyes shiny with unshed tears. "I miss him." was all Drift said, but Shift knew who he meant. Turbo. Despite all that had happened, Turbo was still their brother. Nothing could ever change that. **_Nothing_**. Wrapping his arms around his brother, Shift replied,

"Me too." Just a few hours later, Vanellope and Ralph were heading back to Sugar Rush, the twins intercepted them.

"We'd like to take you up on your offer." started Shift, and Vanellope jumped down from her perch on Ralph's shoulder. She ended up landing right on top of Shift, tackling him to the ground while Drift unsuccessfully tried to stifle his giggles. Shift pushed her off with a laugh.

"You aren't getting mad about it, good. I had to see, 'cause your going to be living with me and all." the two blinked at her.

"We are?" asked Drift, tilting his head. "Where do you live?"

"In Sugar Rush, a'doy, where else?" she bounced ahead, Ralph and the twins following close behind. Drift was undeterred by Ralph's large frame, and only Shift kept a close eye on the Wrecker. In the past, people had tried to pick fights with them, and Drift, being the weaker-willed of the twins, couldn't ever really fight back. Shift was very protective of his brother.

They both gaped a little at what they saw. "Whoa . . . . .that's a lot." was all Drift could think to say, and Shift couldn't help but agree with him.

"How did you guys meet?" asked Drift suddenly, child-like curiosity getting the better of him. Vanellope launched into the story of how Ralph had crashed into Sugar Rush, helped her make a kart -the one they'd be riding in- and defeated Turbo, who was disguised as King Candy, and stopped all the Cybugs that had invaded.

"And then, just as he was about to fall into the stuff, I glitched in and got us out of there! I crossed the finish line and the game reset, fixing the game, and bringing everyone's memories back. I was the princess, but I changed it to president so I could still race." the twins seemed a bit downtrodden.

"Hey, whats wrong?"

"Well, it's just that Turbo was never a bad guy like that, not back in the old days. We had fun together. Racing wasn't just about winning; it was to have fun." replied Drift. Shift picked up where he left off.

"Yeah, like during Christmas and stuff. We would have an ugly sweater contest. No wait, that was Halloween that one year."

"Yeah, we were seeing who could make the scariest costume." replied Drift.

"I thought we were trying for the creepiest." countered Shift. They started arguing about it until Ralph gently picked them up by the collars of their jumpsuits.

"Hey, we're at the bottom of the bridge, quit bickering!" the two quieted down. They took a good look at Vanellope's kart . . . it was far from being streamlined, but both had the good sense not to say anything. Ralph sat himself on the back, the twins clinging onto his arm, as they were sat down in his lap. Vanellope took off, heading straight for the castle.

"What's a president doing living in a castle?" asks Shift.

"I was once a princess, a'doy. Weren't ya' listening?" replied Vanellope. Once at the castle, she showed them to a room right next to hers, near the throne room.

"I'll have to ask someone to get another bed, but otherwise, you're good to go!" exclaimed Vanellope, swinging the gingerbread door open. The room was decorated with shades of blue, a large bed just across from the door, a dresser to the left and a closet to the right.

"Oh, that's alright. We're used to sleeping in one bed." replied Drift, jumping onto it and messing up the sheets and covers, spreading out his arms and legs.

"Yeah, we had only one bed back in Turbotime, so we'll be good." finished Shift, pulling open the closet to peer inside. Vanellope watched for a moment.

"How old are you guys?" Drift peered at her from the bed. "As in, our programmed age? About fifteen."

"And Turbo?"

"Fifteen. What are you getting at?" Shift looked down at the girl. He was only a couple inches taller than her, really.

"Well, you guys look really young, but when we saw Turbo, he looked like some sort of old dude. Anyway, I'll give you guys a tour of Sugar Rush when your ready! Come on, Ralph!" Vanellope bounced out the door. It didn't take long for Drift to get bored of exploring the room, prompting him to drag Shift out and find miss president.

"I forgot to ask earlier, what are your names?" the twins blinked.

"Well, I'm Shift-"

"Hang on!" Vanellope interrupted, scribbling on something before slapping it onto the front of Shifts uniform. It was a paper-wrapper name-tag that now read, 'Shift, special guest of the president.'

"And I'm Drift." Vanellope scribbled down the same thing for Shift -but with Drifts name, obviously- and slapped it on the front of his suit.

"There." she said triumphantly. "Now I can tell you guys apart. Now come on, lets go!" Soon, Drift and Shift found themselves perched on the back of Vanellope's kart, gripping as hard as they could.

"To Royal Raceway!" she shouted, rocketing ahead as her two passengers did their best to hang on. After a quick show of how to get from the castle to the Rainbow bridge in case of an emergency, she showed them around the Royal Raceway, meeting a few of the racers.

Taffyta was an immediate jerk. "Oh, so you worked with Turbo?" she asked nastily. Drift cringed, not quite sure how to respond.

"Well, uh, yes, but we-"

"But nothing! You've come here to take over our game, haven't you?" she accused getting in his face and shoving him hard in the chest. Shift marched over and pushed the taffy-themed girl away from his brother.

"Hey, back off! We didn't do anything, we were invited here." he pushed Drift behind him, as was habit, and glared back at the other girl. Vanellope quickly stepped in.

"Leave them alone, Taffyta. It's not like they wanted Turbo to do any of that. They're my special guests, and their gonna be joining us on the track soon. They're gonna end up whooping your butt soon enough, so buzz off!" she snapped, before turning on her heel and marching off, dragging the twins behind her.

"Don't mind Taffyta, she just likes telling 'newbies' off. Now get on the kart." explained Vanellope. "Besides, I want to show you my old home. Next stop, Diet Cola Mountain!" she shouts out. Once the twins were holding on tight, Vanellope sped off at top speed for the mountain. When they made it, she didn't slow down; rather, she kept on going straight for the mountain!

"Stop the kart!? What are-" shouted Drift.

"-you crazy?!" Shift finished for him. They both flinched back as they went right through the mountain wall; like it wasn't even there. Drift immediately started shouting out,

"WHOOHOO!" while Shift held a hand to his heart, breathing hard. Yet it was hard _not_ to share his brothers enthusiasm, though. Vanellope lead them around the mountain, showing them where the track Ralph had built once was, and where her old house had been, the unfinished ramp, and the stalactites hovering over the broiling pool of searingly hot cola.

"You really used to live here?" asked Shift skeptically. Vanellope shrugged.

"Well, yeah, everyone said I was a mistake and that I wasn't even supposed to exist, what do you expect?" she returned cheerily. Drift, ever the huggy-feely one, came up and, well, hugged her.

"It's okay now though, right? You live in a castle and have buddies and a kart and stuff." Vanellope glitched herself out of the racers grasp.

"Thanks, Sir Drift-a-lot."

"'Sir Drift-a-lot'? I kinda like that." Drift muttered, grinning and shoving his brother some.

"Now come on, you gotta see this!" Vanellope continued. For awhile, they took turns throwing rocks at the Mentos stalactites, trying to get the most hits and splash-y explosions. They had finished up, getting ready to leave, when Drift noticed something.

There was something black and white, tucked behind a few stalagmites. It seemed to be moving. . . . . Drift, ever curious, went to check it out. The closer he got, the more he noticed little things about it.

It was shaped like a person.

It had a white helmet.

With a red 'T' on the back. . . . . . . . . . . ."Turbo?!" Drift cried out, running the rest of the way and dropping to his knees beside his brother. Shift came racing over, followed close behind by Vanellope, who froze in shock and terror. Shift kneeled down on Turbo's other side.

Turbo was covered in scorch marks, most going through his racing suit and to the pale gray skin beneath, the skin on his hands and face red and black. He moaned softly in pain when Drift lifted his shoulders, head lolling back.

"Turbo! Turbo, please, wake up!" Drift cried out, tears of fear and relief and worry beginning to pool in his yellow eyes. He lightly hugged Turbo to him, as Shift began to carefully look over the rest of the burn marks. Turbo moaned softly again, trying to lift his head some. He cracked his eyes open slowly, looking blindly around.

Something was wrong with his eyes. They didn't focus on anything in particular, but just moved slowly back and forth, and the color was off, very off.

His eyes didn't glow nearly as bright, and they were a pale, pale yellow, with off-white pupils. Three black scorch marks went over both eyes, from just above his eyebrows to his cheekbones.

"Turbo, buddy, can ya' hear us? It's us, Drift and Shift, your brothers." said Shift softly, lightly touching Turbo on the forehead. Turbo moved his head in that direction slowly. He lifted an arm out shakily and painstakingly slow. Shift gently took it in his hands. He seemed to be struggling to speak.

". . . . . .Dr-drift . . . .Sh-shift . . . .help . . . . . ." he finally rasped out. His arm went slack, his eyes slid closed and he slumped into Drifts arms. Drift went wild.

"Turbo? Turbo?! Turbo, please wake up!?" Drift begged, tears streaming down his cheeks as he shook the unconscious, injured racer. Shift tried to get him to stop panicking, before turning to Vanellope.

"Do you know anyone that could fix him up?" he asked, the tremor in his voice betraying how scared he was. Vanellope snapped out of her terror-ridden frozen-ness and looked more fully at the burnt, broken racer on the ground, the one crying and holding him, and the one looking at her with serious and hopeful eyes.

They were scared for Turbo; turbo, who had gotten two games unplugged and taken over hers. Turbo, who had made her a glitch and lonely and bullied for 15 years.

Yet when she looked down at the scorched racer, even with the marks on his face, she could see little of the physco who had tried to driver her off the track. Few details remained; only his gray skin, white and red suit and helmet were the same.

When she looked at Drift, sniffling and crying and cradling his injured co-worker, injured_ brother_, and Shift, looking at her pleadingly for help.

She knew what she had to do.

"Come on, we need to get him to the castle."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this looks like fun. Please review!<strong>


	2. It's All My Fault

**Author's Note**

**I don't own Wreck-it Ralph**

**Hello again!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong> It's All My Fault. . . .

* * *

><p>When Turbo had flown into the diet cola explosion, all he could feel was pain. He could feel the cola, seeping into his very code, ripping him apart. His scream of pain and anger was quickly cut off as his avatar was destroyed.<p>

.

.

.

For a time, Turbo was unaware of what was going on around him. When feeling returned suddenly, it was excruciating pain. He cried out, flailing around to try and stop whatever was hurting him. It felt as if claws were grabbing and tearing at him, his very code, wrenching him apart, and with a final, extra hard yank, the pain subsided. He panted, tears leaking from his eyes.

When he finally looked around, he realized that he was floating in some sort of dark void. There was no light, save the natural light his eyes gave off. He looked like himself; a fifteen year old. What was scary was what was in front of him.

He was looking at an elderly version of him, that wore a crimson-red suit with white highlights, crimson-red helmet with a white 'T'. Dark gray skin, black eyes with glowing yellow pupils peeking out of light gray hollows. It glared at Turbo, who suddenly realized that something was very, very wrong.

"Wh-who are you?" Turbo stuttered, leaning away from the inverted. . . him.

"I'm Turbo, the greatest _Virus_ ever!" it had King Candy's voice. Turbo sounded like his old, teenager self. Turbo met the inverted 'Turbos' gaze.

"No," the virus glared at him. "I'M Turbo! And I'm the greatest_ Racer_ ever! And you are not me!" The virus snarled, an animal sound, lunging at the racer, who struggled and squirmed in his grasp.

"You got Roadblasters unplugged, and even Turbo-time." it snarled.

"No, I didn't! I never wanted that!" the virus snickered.

"No," it leaned in close to Turbo's face, "but I did!" with a scream of fear and rage, Turbo punched the virus in the face, scrabbling away.

"I never wanted you to make me a monster! You did all that stuff!" shouted Turbo, unable to get away when the virus pounced again.

"Correction, Turbo," the virus called in a singsong voice. "_WE_ did all of that stuff! I couldn't have done it without you, ya know! Even though rewiring Sugar Rush was a nice touch, it wasn't very destructive. The only real fun was when we were a Cybug." The virus said thoughtfully. To Turbo's left, a screen-like thing lit up, showing lines binary and letters.

It suddenly flashed the words, **"Virus located. Avatar Located. Begin**** deletion**** and**** reboot**** process."** The screen went dark, and the Virus looked back down at Turbo, snarling animal-listicly, pinning Turbo down so he couldn't move.

"If you get to leave this death trap, I'm making ya' leave with a bang!?" it snarled. The virus was glowing a faint, reddish color now, the game isolating its 'code', preparing to destroy it. In fact, it would have by now, but the virus and Turbo's codes were too close together for it to do it safely.

Meaning, where ever the virus hit or clawed at Turbo, he burned him bad. And that's just what the virus did. Punched and clawed and kicked, with Turbo returning as much as he could, shouting for help. After getting the virus good and hard in the nose, pushing at him as hard as he could to try and get him off, but he only got his palms burnt. The virus rubbed it's nose, smirking some.

"Your a good shot. Let's see how well you do without your sight!?" Turbo closed his eyes quickly as the virus brought his hands down fast at them. Placing three fingers just above turbo's eyebrows, the virus paused, making sure that it burnt him like everything else. Smirking, he pulled down fast and hard over the eyelid and pulling off at the cheekbone.

It left three black marks, and the virus did the same to the other eye quickly. Turbo thrashed and screamed and shouted for help, snapping open sightless eyes to try and see any oncoming attacks. But he could see nothing. His eyes were different now, too.

His eyes didn't glow nearly as bright, and they were a pale, pale yellow, with off-white pupils. The virus couldn't help but laugh at Turbo's futile efforts to escape.

"A last farewell gift." it nearly purred, hitting Turbo as hard as it could on the left side of his chest. Turbo screamed, doubling over the wound. This burn went right through the fabric and scorched his skin. The virus took this chance to lean into his face and snarled,

"You can never get rid of me. I will be back, ya' know. But hey, maybe someone can drive ya' 'round when ya' get back. I'm sure that the engine will sound lovely." The virus stood and backed away from Turbo. Both seemed to be on invisible ground. Turbo looked at where the virus had gone, whimpering as a ripple of red pixels replaced his form for a moment.

The virus burst out laughing. "And your a glitch, too?! My final moments are getting better and better!?" Turbo slumped down, sprawled out, as another glitch rolled through him, before he vanished. The virus sneered at where Turbo had been. His form glowed a brighter red, and then he broke down into a billion red pixels that dispersed into nothing.

.

.

.

Turbo could feel something solid beneath him, and the pain from his burns. When he opened his eyes, he still couldn't see. He tried to move, but the pain was too much. He could barely even move his fingers. Gritting his teeth, he started to crawl forward on his hands and knees. He wouldn't let this set him back. If he couldn't move, how could he get help? Turbo didn't get more than a few inches when he had to stop.

He collapsed with a small gasp of pain. He could feel himself starting to slip unconscious again when he heard something. Something familiar.

"Turbo?!" a voice cried out, followed by several pairs rapid footsteps. Something lifted his shoulders off the ground, and he moaned softly, letting his head fall back, not even trying to lift it.

"Turbo! Turbo, please, wake up!" the voice cried out, and Turbo could have sworn he's heard it somewhere before. He suddenly remembered. The twins. That sounded like one of the twins! Whoever had him by the shoulders had pulled him into a hug, and the intense pain over his heart was enough to get him moving some. Moaning softly, Turbo tried to lift his head some. He cracked his eyes open slowly, looking blindly around.

He still couldn't see a thing. "Turbo, buddy, can ya' hear us? It's us, Drift and Shift, your brothers." the voice was on his other side. He could feel a hand touch him lightly on the forehead. He moved his head that way slowly. He lifted an arm out, trying to reach for whoever was there, and felt someone take it. He struggled think clearly through the pain in his foggy mind, to get help.

". . . . . .Dr-drift . . . .Sh-shift . . . .help . . . . . ." he finally rasped out. The pain was becoming too great to bear. He let himself slacken as unconsciousness grabbed him and pulled him under.

.

.

.

Turbo rolled over with a small yawn, then winced. He felt like he'd gotten into a fight. With fire, OUCH. _'Did I go to Tappers last night? I hope not. Wait, where's the twins?'_ with that thought, Turbo rolled onto his back again and opened his eyes. He could see nothing.

There was always sunlight in Turbotime, and it always seeped into the room, even with the door to the garage closed. And hang on, was he on a mattress? Where's the giant tire bed he the twins share?

And where's the twins?! Sitting up, he tried to get off the bed; but ran into a roadblock. Instead of a single blanket draped over him, he'd been tucked securely into the bed with a sheet and quilts. Thrashing and kicking to try and get the stuff off, he only entangled himself further, before falling off the bed with a pained yelp and crash.

The sound of a door knob turning made him struggle even more. The door opened, allowing Vanellope a good look at the blind racer before her. She couldn't help it; seeing him entangled and struggling to get out of bedding made giggles well up inside her. Turbo jerked his head toward her when she started laughing, and he ground out through clenched teeth,

"You're gonna be sorry!" Vanellope stopped laughing immediately. "If this is some kind of prank, guys, _I don't like it_! Lemme go!" he continued struggling when she didn't respond, trying to hold back whimpers of pain. Dangit, what happened last night?! And where's the twins?! Drift walked through the door at that moment. Dropping down beside Turbo, he began pulling the blankets off of him.

"Turbo? Are you okay?" he asks, helping his brother to his feet.

"No, I'm not. Why can't I see?" Drift looked at Turbo's eyes. They were still pale yellow with white pupils, and the scorch marks that went over his eyelids, three each, as well. Felix's magic hammer couldn't heal them. The only other remaint of the burns was a small scorch mark over his heart on his suit, and an even bigger patch on the skin underneath.

"Turbo, I don't know how to put this, but. . . something happened, and your blind now." Turbo stared at him in disbelief. He gave a small, nervous laugh, lifting hands to his eyes, scrabbling at the sides of them. His laughter died when he found no blindfold.

"You aren't. . . . you aren't joking?" he asked, voice rising to a squeak. "Couldn't I just, well, crash on the track and regenerate and stuff?" he asked, reaching out and grabbing at Drift's suit. Shift walked in, saw Turbo awake, and engulfed him in a hug.

"You're awake! Finally! Took ya' long enough, Tur-bro." Turbo lightly pushed him off.

"Drift, Shift, what's going on? Where are we? Why can't I see?" Turbo asked, not even reacting to the ridiculous nickname. The two looked at eachother. After waiting for Turbo to wake up for three days, they were both relieved, but knew that it would be a challenge to explain.

"Turbo," started Shift, gently pushing Turbo onto the bed. He sat on Turbo's left, and Drift settled on his right. "Turbo, it's a long story, but Turbotime is gone." Turbo froze. He went completely rigid, eyes staring sightlessly down before welling with tears. He shut them tight, trying to wrestle through the sudden feeling of regret and loss and guilt he felt suffocating him when he thought of Turbotime.

Something struck him.

A memory.

_~He stormed out of Turbotime, enraged, and drove around Road-blasters, crashing the game. Running out as fast as he could, leaping through the outlet just as Road-blasters was being unplugged, freezing in place as it was pulled out completely. Everything going dark, frozen completely, unable to move or think._

_Electricity sparked as a new game was plugged into the outlet he was frozen in, allowing him to continue whatever movement he had been doing last. He finished his jump and landed flat in his face. He dragged himself to his feet to run into Turbotime; but it was gone. There was nothing there. He felt fear and sorrow and most heavily, guilt._

_He got Turbotime unplugged. The twins were gone. He was all alone. Well, not completely alone. The virus in him sneered nastily, influencing the racers thoughts and actions, making him hide, then reemerge and take over Sugar Rush, taking over his mind completely when a girl in a sloppily-decorated kart, candy strewn in her black hair, passed him on the track.~_

Trying to run her off the road, then trying to kill the Wrecking guy after the Cybug ate him. Turbo would never try to do those things. He didn't get mad if he lost a race, He'd laugh it off. Turbo was at fault for all this; he couldn't fight off a virus and keep himself and other games safe.

It was _all his fault_. Turbo started sobbing, tears dripping from his eyes. His brothers blinked at him, before Drift engulfed him in a hug. Shift put an arm around his shoulders.

"I-it's a-all m-my f-fault." he sobbed, trying to push them away. "I-I g-got T-turbo t-time uh-unplugged. I-I'm d-d-dangerous!?" he cried, trying to shake them off so he could get up. Drift shushed him, tightening his hug.

"Turbo, it's okay."

"N-no, i-it's n-n-_not_!?" he stammered, finally pushing them off and stumbling to his feet. "S-st-stay b-back! I-I don't-" Turbo stumbled into something, before said 'something' latched onto his chest. It was Vanellope; she hugged him, looking up at him childishly, even though he couldn't see it.

"Turbo, your not a threat to anyone. It was a virus." Turbo stopped trying to pry her off, looking down in confusion.

"I know that. . . sorta. . . "

"You were roughed up really bad when we found you in Diet Cola Mountain." the words were familiar, but Turbo wasn't sure why. "The twins convinced me to help you. I had to get Felix, and he helped me take a peek at your code."

"H-hang on," said, Turbo, gently pulling Vanellope off and taking a step back. "If Turbotime got unplugged, then how am I coded in another game? What game is this?"

"Your in 'Sugar Rush', and its a long story. In short, Felix found traces of typical, small level virus code thrown about in your code. He couldn't remove it all without damaging you further, so there's going to be some. . . side effects."

"Like what?"

"Like losing your sight." she replied bluntly. Turbo felt at his eyes, wincing when he felt the burn marks. He sat himself on the ground.

"So I can't race?" Vanellope nodded, but realized that Turbo wouldn't be able to see it.

"I'm afraid so. Also, your kind-of a secret now. It's only been, what, 9 days I guess, since everyone thought you died. Again." Turbo looked in her direction.

"I don't think I wanna know right now." he muttered, lightly feeling at his eyes again. "I-I'm sorry about, well, taking over your game. I don't know what I was thinking." Turbo looked in Vanellope's direction again, face and posture showing forlorn regret. Vanellope waved it off and plopped down in front of him.

"That's okay, Tur-bro."

"'Tur-bro'?" scowled Turbo, crossing his arms before looking over his shoulders to glare in Drift's general direction as the blue-clad racer tried to stifle his giggles.

"I already kinda forgave you when we dragged your sorry butt out of the mountain." she teased, ignoring the interruption and lightly poking him on the scorch mark. Turbo whipped back around to face her, slapping at her hand and scrabbling away, gasping in pain. Drift hopped down from the bed and tried to gently hug his brother, but was smacked across the face as Turbo cried,

"St-stay back! G-go away!" Drift put a hand to his cheek, looking like a kicked puppy. Shift grabbed Turbo by the shoulders and shook him.

"Turbo, snap out of it, for codes sake!" he half-yelled, but Turbo only freaked out more, shoving and thrashing. His mind was far away from that room. He was back in the void, fighting the virus. And he was afraid. He could see it's face leering at him, leaning in close to-

GLITCH!?

Turbo dissolved into red pixels for a moment before snapping back together. Part of it was conducted into Shift, who yelped at the slight sting. In that instant, Turbo's vision snapped into focus before everything went dark again. He could see Drift, Shift, and the little girl. . . who he had tried to run off the road. Turbo stopped fighting.

Rather, he latched onto Shift and started crying. "I'm s-s-sorry." he cried, starting to sob as everything crashed down in him. The diet cola eruption, the virus, being blind, the twins. . . it was all to much for him in that short amount of time. Drift scooted over and hugged Turbo with Shift, lightly shushing him.

"It's okay, Turbo. Everything's gonna be okay." he soothed.

* * *

><p><strong>That was dramatic. Please review!<strong>


	3. Secrets of a Red Racers' Glitch

**Author's Note**

**I don't own Wreck-it Ralph**

**Hello again, and thanks to all who've been following me and **hrhowling**'s story! Enjoy and please review! Reviews are like hugs for us!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong> Secrets of a Red Racers' Glitch

* * *

><p>After they had calmed Turbo down and got him on the bed with Drift, Vanellope pulled Shift aside so she could talk to him. Walking around some and speaking in hushed voices to avoid being overheard.<p>

"Do you s'pose that when you touched that mark, you triggered some sort of bad memory?" asks Shift, glancing around in a paranoid fashion. Vanellope shrugged, thinking over the glitching part of Turbo's overall problem.

"What I'm wondering about is that glitch of his. He stopped afterwards; I'm just wondering why he stopped."

"I dunno, but it stung a little." Vanellope turned on her heel to face him.

"Whaddya mean it stung?" she asked curiously, contemplating how this new bit of information fit in with the overall puzzle surrounding the white'n'red clad racer. Shift shrugged helplessly, then spotted one of the candy people, Sour Bill. The little hard candy's attitude had improved a great deal since 'King Candy' was gone, and while he a bit wary of the new arrivals, he was at least somewhat welcoming.

"Well, I just tried to put the wires together and the electricity stung me a bit. It hurt to drive the next day, but I was fine." said Shift, nudging her as nonchalantly as possible towards her adviser. Vanellope seemed to pick up on this, nodding.

"I'm kinda glad we don't have to deal with that here. Hey, at least you won't have to worry about that! Oh, and one more thing. . . ATTACK!?" she shouted out and tackled Shift, knocking him over with her speed and clinging to him when he tried to push her off. Sour Bill glanced over, rolling his eyes and allowing a small smile at the two's rough housing before continuing on his way.

Once he was gone, Vanellope glitched around some and made sure no one else was around. "You're good at lying; should I be concerned?" she asked in mock suspicion. Shift shook his head.

"I'm good at making up stories on the spot. Drift can only be entertained without racing and with card games for so long. . ." he trailed off, realizing how severe it sounded. Vanellope seemed to understand, lightly taking his hand in hers.

"I know what ya' mean. The hard part is keeping it a secret from Ralph and Sargent Sharp-shooter." said Vanellope in a teasing voice as they went into the throne room. Only to be stopped by two tall figures walking out.

"Keep what a secret, President fart-feathers?" asked Ralph teasingly, followed by Sgt. Calhoun and Felix, who glanced at the two almost guiltily before looking away. The president and racer gave eachother panicked looks before looking back at them. Vanellope took a small step back, scrabbling to come up with something believable.

"Well, Vanellope is letting us join the game as racers." Shift cut in, trying to seem excited about it.

"Uh, yeah!" chimed in Vanellope, glitching onto Ralph's shoulder. "We're just trying to think of how to properly code them in and let the other racers know without Taffyta blowing a fuse!" she continued cheekily. Calhoun's gaze met Shifts'; and she held it like a tiger. Shift looked away nervously, glancing to Felix, who only shook his head and shrugged before looking down at his shoes.

"And when did you get the idea to let these two game-jumping lunatics into your game, huh?" asked Calhoun aggressively, hand on her gun and still staring the blue-clad racer down. Shift looked up, feeling rather indignant.

"You don't know who I am!" he snapped angrily, clenching his fists and glaring up, yellow eyes flashing defiantly. "I had to sit out in Game Central for_ THIRTY-FREAKING-YEARS_, all because of someone else's mistakes." Shift could feel tears starting to pool in his yellow eyes, but he pressed on before the others could speak.

"Drift and I never wanted Turbo to do what he did, but he's still our _brother_, our**_ family_**, and I'm not gonna stand around and let you talk bad about him with Drift around, so, so. . . _there_!" he turned on his heel and marched back the way he came, muttering and growling angrily under his breath.

Ralph muttered under his breath about having anger issues and Calhoun scowled at the racers' back, while Felix and Vanellope stared after with sympathy.

"Jiminy, jaminy. . ." mutters Felix, taking off his cap to wring it in his hands uneasily. Vanellope sighs and glitches onto the ground. Ralph looks down at the small president. He had been surprised, of course, and more than a little apprehensive when his new friend had invited the two racers to live in Sugar rush, but the Twins weren't all bad.

Despite they're connections with the evil racer that had taken over the game, they had none of those intentions, from what he could tell.

"Well, he looks like fun." says Ralph, trying to break the tension.

"You're telling me, Wreck-it. Can't wait to see his twin." agrees Calhoun, hand on her hip. Vanellope looks up at the two in annoyance.

"Hey, leave them alone! It's not like they _did_ anything! They think that they're family is dead for years, can't even RACE, then discover that their brother died _again_?! And then you _taunt_ them about it?! Come on!" she exclaims irritably, waving her arms about in utter frustration and anger. Marching over, she grabs Felix by the arm and dragged him down the hall after Shift, glitch-teleporting to speed it along.

Leaving Ralph and Calhoun to stare after them, the first confused and the second suspicious.

"Well, that was subtle." says Ralph, glancing at Calhoun with some wariness; she did whack him down with a helmet just over a week ago, after all. Calhoun nods, looking over at him before looking back down th hall.

"Subtle as a Cybug." she agreed, feeling inclined to follow after them. She had her own thoughts and ideas. "Remember last Thursday when Princess came running in crying about her kart and dragged Felix off?"

Ralph nodded. "Yeah. We made that kart. . ." he replied, looking down at his hands as he remembered how _he_ had once destroyed it.

"Well, I go by later to see whats what, since it would have been a short trip; go in and out within an hour, at least." Ralph raised an eyebrow at her.

"So? What's your point?" Calhoun rolled her eyes and turned to face him.

"I go in to see what's going on and find them in messing around near the entrance with one of those twins. Felix keeps running off to Sugar Rush, as well. I think they're hiding something." Ralph held back a smart remark and nodded in agreement.

"Now that you mention it, Vanellope has been hanging out with those two a lot since they appeared. Even turned me down when I offered to bring her to Tappers for the first time last night to be with the them. I don't know what to make of it."

* * *

><p>Shift stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Drift jumped some from where he was on the floor, looking at him tensely before relaxing. Turbo looked about wildly in confusion, eyes wide with fear.<p>

"What the-! Who's there-?!" he exclaimed, trying to get up off the ground, only to stumble and fall. He fell on top of a bunch of cards, scattering them across the floor.

"It's okay, Turbo, it's only Shift." said Drift gently, helping Turbo into a sitting position before glaring playfully at Shift. "You messed up our game! Wanna join?" Shift sighed dejectedly and plopped down next to them.

"May as well." he muttered. Turbo carefully felt his arm before turning towards the door as it swung open again. Felix and Vanellope walked through, closing the door quietly.

"Jiminy, what a mess." muttered Felix, busying himself with gathering cards off the floor. It was a plain deck of cards, at first glance. At second, you could see the small indents in each one.

"So, how are the cards working out, Drift?" asks Vanellope, gathering some to herself before sitting next to them. Shift took the cards and shuffled them.

"They work fine, but I keep having to ask for help. Haven't memorized them yet." answers Turbo quietly, gently pawing at his right eye and wincing at the burns. Drift stopped him, gently bringing his hands down to his lap. Shift dealed the cards out, until everyone had five.

"Shift, do you have any fours?" asks Turbo, running his hand over the indents.

"Yep, here." Turbo accepted the card and laid the four down next to a five. Vanellope rolled her eyes.

"Hey, genius, you have a five by your four." she says, and Turbo flinched back. Gently feeling the cards again, he muttered to himself and tossed the card back in Shifts direction before feeling for the deck. Drift glared at her, elbowing her hard.

"No need to be so mean about! We only played one other game and he's already doing good!" he exclaims, putting his cards to the bottom of the deck and scooting closer to the racer. Though grouchy about it, Turbo allowed Drift to help him throughout most of the game, soon getting second place after Shift.

"So who won?"

"You got second." replied Shift, beginning to gather the cards to him again. Turbo tilted his head.

"Really?" Drift lightly shook his shoulder, grinning.

"Really really." Drift replied cheerily, shoving at his shoulder. Turbo rolled his eyes and shoved back, the two horsing around until Drifts hand knocked against the burn-mark on Turbo's chest. Turbo gasped in pain and drew back, eyes closed tight as he mumbled under his breath. Drift and Shift shared knowing looks of, _'Oh no, not again'_ before trying to see if they could help this time.

"Turbo? Are you okay?" asked Felix, not fully aware of the problem. Turbo whimpered and curled up slightly, trying to block out the virus's voice snarling at him, tensing and flinching back when Felix put a hand on his shoulder.

"Whats the matter, kiddo?" he asked, trying to find the problem. Turbo trembled, unable to see even the virus in the 'void'.

"Ih hurts. . ." he whimpers, indicating his chest. Drift wrapped gentle arms around him in a little hug.

"Turbo, its okay. I'm sorry I hit you." Felix gave the scared racer a few pats on the back. A glitch suddenly ripped through him, conducting into the blue-clad racer and handyman, who both hopped back with yelps of pain; the glitch had stung them, like a static shock. Turbo's eyes remained shut tight, so he didn't see anything, only quieted.

"Dr-drift?" Turbo called quietly. Drift scooted over and wrapped Turbo in a hug, and Shift came over and hugged him a bit more awkwardly on the other side. Vanellope glitched to her feet, and Turbo's eyes widened and followed the movement. He squinted when her pixels settled again. Lightly shaking his brothers off, he squinted in Vanellope's direction.

"Can you do that again?" he asked quietly, curiosity and confusion clear in his voice and face.

"Uh, do you mean this?" Vanellope glitched again, going from beside the closet to in front of the door. Turbo's head followed the movement, his white pupils seeming to focus, at least momentarily, on the motion.

"Are you able to see her?" asked Drift, tilting his head. Turbo shook his head.

"Not until she does that. . . thing. . . what _are_ you doing?" Turbo replied.

"I'm using my glitch to teleport." Vanellope replied. Turbo tilted his head again.

"Well, whenever you do. . .that, I see a flash of blue pixels and binary, and then you're there," he pointed in a random direction, "the pixels and binary seem to carry you to over there," he pointed in the opposite direction, "and then I can't see you anymore." he finished. Raising an eyebrow, Vanellope glitched to another point in the room, then onto the bed, then right in front of him.

Turbo followed her easily, twisting around to see her and shivering when she went from the bed to in front of him. "By code, do you not realize how weird that feels?" he snapped, actually rubbing at his arms to try and stop the shivers.

"You seem to be sensitive to things related directly to the code." observed Shift. Turbo snapped his head towards him with a scowl, then shrugged.

"I guess so. Maybe yes, maybe no." he replied, hesitant to just claim something without solid proof. Even if it was a cool idea.

"Maybe because both you and Vanellope have glitches, and that you're, um, _blind_, you're able to see it?" pointed out Felix in an unhelpfully helpful way. Turbo looked in his direction.

"Gee, thanks." he started dryly. "It may be the case, but I don't see how it helps me." Vanellope giggled quietly at his unintentional pun, and he glared pointedly at her. "Wow, thanks a lot." he grumbled, flashing a bit of a yellow-toothed smile to try and show he didn't mean it. Everyone quieted when they heard a knock on the door.

Silently, Vanellope grabbed Turbo's arm and glitched him under the bed before the door opened. There stood Calhoun and Ralph, peering -or in Calhouns' case, glaring- into the room. Drift and Shift had managed to look normal with their cards, acting surprised, Drift giving a little wave and gesturing to the cards.

"Wanna play a round?" he asked humorlessly, and Calhoun glared at him before looking at Felix, who avoided their eyes.

"I'll pass, thanks. Fix-it, come on, the arcade won't stay closed forever." Felix looked at Vanellope and the Twins apologetically before walking after his dynamite gal. Vanellope glitched onto Ralph's shoulder.

"Come on, Stinkbrain! Sargent Sharp-Shooter is right! The arcade won't stay closed forever! Lets go to Tappers." underneath her usually snarky tone was was an undertone of worry. The Twins looked at her, Drift giving a subtle thumbs out before his belly growled loudly. Pressing his hands to his stomach, he looked away as Vanellope and Shift laughed at him.

Shift only quieted when his own stomach growled, and then he started laughing with his brother, the President and the Wrecker. "You guys can raid the kitchen and bring the stuff back in here if ya' want." Vanellope said, glancing at the bed and lifting an eyebrow that clearly said, 'So the supposedly dead person everyone thinks is evil can eat, too'.

Shift nodded, saying, "Yeah, I think'll we'll do that, thanks. See ya' guys!" both he and Drift stood and waved as Vanellope and Ralph left. Drift stayed behind with Turbo and started playing cards with him while Shift ran to the kitchen for some snacks and drinks. Meanwhile, Ralph was trying to talk to Vanellope about how suspicious the Twins actions were.

"Ralph, for the last time! Get off their case about it! Its like the Nicelanders being jerks to you for being the 'Bad Guy'! They've done nothing wrong and are trying for a fresh start, so lay off already and let me enjoy going to Tappers for the first time." she grouched, refusing to talk about it anymore. Ralph was getting a sneaking suspicion, but was pretty sure the only one who shared it would be Calhoun.

He cringed slightly at that thought as they boarded the train. It wan't too long ago that she had smacked with her helmet, and besides that . . she was scary. And also the only one who shared his suspicions about those Twins. Ralph sighed and rubbed at his head. Tomorrow. He'd talk to Calhoun about it tomorrow, when Vanellope and Felix were off doing whatever it was they were doing.

For now, he'd just have to enjoy Tappers with his first and best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for the late update! Especially to you, <strong>hrhowling**. Don't worry, we'll put your parts in next, buddy. Please review! Reviews from you guys are our hugs!**


	4. Some Secrets Were Meant to Be Found

**Author's Note**

**I don't own Wreck-it Ralph**

**Well, here we are again. This chapter is entirely my friend, '**hrhowling**'s' work, so you can thank her. We'er still collaborating, so review this, please.**

_**/**_

hrhowling**'s Au****t****hor No****te: _Hi guys! hrhowling here, and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter of Virus' Vengeance! For those of you who may be following my story Unlocked, I am so sorry for the delay. My laptop was confiscated so I can't update ATM, but thankfully I still have access to pen and paper, so I'll update as soon as I get it back. But other than that, everything is fine and dandy!_**

**_Why am I still prattling on? I don't know, but before I leave you to attack this fortress of imagination, I simply ask that you post a review. Criticism or praise, I for one certainly don't mind, but it would mean the world to both me and Liliana Dragonshard if you wrote something. Thank you very much, and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong> Some Secrets Were Meant to Be Found

* * *

><p>"Aaargh!"<p>

Turbo bolted upright, his screams grating across his throat and echoing in his ears. He could still feel the virus's claws tearing at him, burning his flesh and searing his eyes. The world around him was a darkened blur that made no sense to him. In his panic, he thrashed around from side to side, the fabric of his jumpsuit rubbing against the burns on his skin and making the pain even worse.

Eventually, Turbo's screaming died down, and he simply lay on the bed, tangled in the sheets. Weak, shuddering sobs vibrated in his chest and along his throat, but he didn't care. He was scared, and he just wanted the twins.

The twins. Where were they?

Sniffling and wiping away tears, Turbo managed to kick away the bed sheets and get out of the bed. Despite feeling a little weak in the knees and still pained by his burns, he felt okay.

Brushing his hands against the head of the bed and the wall, he managed to find his way to the door and out of the room. Hesitantly, he wandered down the hallway, keeping a hand on the wall to serve as a guide.

Turbo kept walking for what felt like ages. He had no idea where he was or where he could find the twins. The only sounds around him was the soft padding of his bare feet on the cool floor, his soft sniffles and the barely audible noise of his hand brushing against the wall.

It wasn't long before he could feel thudding footsteps beneath his feet and hear voices; one male and one female.

"I just can't help but feel like they're hiding something, you know?" the man said.

Turbo stopped. He didn't know why, but the man's voice seemed familiar. The more he tried to remember where he knew the stranger from, the more the memories tried to elude him. All he could pull out of his memory was a feeling of unease. It had something to do with his time in Sugar Rush.

"H-hello?" he called out. "Who's there?"

The footsteps stopped, as did the voices. The whole corridor was deathly silent for a momentary eternity, until Turbo broke the tension.

"Um, I was wondering if-. Aaarch!"

Before he'd had time to finish asking his question, he was suddenly thrown against the wall, a massive thing wrapped around him, cutting off his breathing. Gasping for air, Turbo frantically tried to push away at whatever was trying to crush him.

"H-hey!" he choked. "Le-let go!"

"Fat chance, Turbo!" the man growled.

"Just how are you alive anyway!?" someone else demanded; a woman by the sounds of it. Turbo immediately felt a cold metal object being pushed against his face.

"I-I…" Turbo gasped, still struggling against the thing pressing him into the wall.

"You might want to loosen your grip, Wreck-it," the woman stated bluntly. "He can't really answer us if he's not breathing."

There was a disgruntled mumble of reluctance, but eventually, the vice-like grip around Turbo's throat loosened, finally allowing the blinded sprite to breathe properly.

"Okay, Turbo," the woman growled, shoving the metal object more forcefully into the side of Turbo's face. "Start talking."

"I-I don't know what's going on!" Turbo cried, his unseeing eyes wide with panic. "I-I was just l-looking for the twins! I-I haven't done anything!"

"And you expect us to believe that?!" the man called 'Wreck-it' snarled. "Do you think we're stupid or something?!"

"I-I don't even know who you are!" Turbo yelped as he felt the grip on his throat tighten. "I-I just-!"

That was when Turbo suddenly glitched. His words warped into incomprehensible whines and his entire body burst into bright red pixels. Through the red haze, Turbo's vision momentarily focused, allowing him to finally see just who was attacking him; a big man with spiky brown hair and hate written all over his face and a woman with short blonde hair and a hostile glint in her eyes. Turbo knew them from somewhere but… he just couldn't remember.

"Hey! What's going on here?!"

Turbo's head snapped over to where he'd heard Shift's voice.

"Did you know about this, Shift?" Wreck-it growled, shaking Turbo to emphasize what he meant.

"As a matter of fact I did!" Shift retorted. "Now put him down, you're scaring him!"

"I-."

"_Now_, Ralph!"

There was a few moments of silence – besides Turbo's choking – before Turbo was unceremoniously dropped onto the floor. Immediately, he was wrapped up in a hug from who he presumed was Shift.

"You okay?" the twin asked.

"I-I… Kind of…" Turbo whimpered, his throat sore from being strangled so viciously. "Wh-what's going on?"

"Good question," the blonde woman muttered. "One that need answers pretty soon before I start shooting someone."

Turbo felt Shift's hold on him tighten momentarily. "I'll give you the answers you need, but I won't let you hurt him."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Do we have to go through this a second time?!"

Turbo was sat in the dining room with Drift and Shift either side of him. Drift had him in an over-protective hug, which he gratefully accepted. Right now he wasn't in any position to be acting like an adult.

"No, you don't," Calhoun, the lady who'd shoved a gun into Turbo's face, stated. "What you said makes sense already."

"Good," Drift huffed, still hugging Turbo, who had been silent throughout the whole explanation.

"So you don't remember anything about RoadBlasters or the stuff with King Candy?" Ralph asked.

"Not exactly," Turbo mumbled. "It's really hazy, like a dream, but I kind of remember I got my game unplugged and took over another. The exact details are hard to reach."

Not that Turbo could see it, but Calhoun was nodding slowly. "So you don't fully remember anything from before Vanellope and the twins found you in Diet Cola Mountain."

Turbo shrugged. "I can remember stuff from… I dunno, a couple of months before RoadBlasters was plugged in I guess." He lifted his head to look in the general direction of where he thought Ralph was sat. "Such as Gene's constant complaining about Ralph. And that time when Pac-Man got really drunk at Tapper's and tried to eat me because he thought I was a cherry."

"I remember that!" Drift piped cheerfully. "It took an_ hour_ to get him off of your head! Hehe."

"And you," Calhoun said, turning her attention towards a nervous-looking Felix. "You knew about this?"

The 8-bit handyman cringed, wringing his hands together. "Yes, but they convinced me to keep quiet!" he flustered. "He was in a pretty bad state too. If you or Ralph had found out, then I'm guessing you would have torn him apart! Or blasted him to pieces!"

Ralph had to admit, he couldn't argue with Felix about that. If it had been Ralph that Vanellope and the twins had turned to, then Turbo would have probably been nothing more than a red-and-white smudge on the ground.

"What's with your eyes?" Ralph suddenly asked. "They're all pale and freaky-looking."

At that, Turbo winced. "I'm blind," he mumbled in response. "My eyes got burned."

"Oh."

"You're also a glitch," Calhoun stated. "How'd that happen?"

"Not sure. I guess it's because I've spent so long in this game, it recognizes me as a character. Not that it'll do me any good now. I can't even race."Feeling thoroughly miserable, Turbo buried his face into Drift's shoulder. The twin noticed and gave Turbo a gentle squeeze. The racer's inability to race was a rather sensitive subject, and the fact that said racer had just blatantly admitted to it was a sure sign he was upset.

"Hey! Who started the dinner party without me?"

Turbo whimpered softly as he heard Vanellope's footsteps entering the room. He was in trouble, he knew it. He shouldn't have left the bedroom. Oh, code, she was going to be so mad…

"Okay, young lady," Calhoun said, her tone brisk and commanding. "Care to elaborate on why a game-jumping psycho is hanging out in your castle?"

The moment the remark left Calhoun's lips, Drift tightened his hold on Turbo protectively. How dare this woman talk about his brother like that! She barely even knew him, for code's sake!

"Game jumping psycho? Drift and-. Oh, right. I see what you mean."

Turbo braced himself for the worst.

"I was gonna let you guys know about him in an easier manner, but I suppose this works too," Vanellope sighed. "So long as they don't try beating you to a pulp." That last part was aimed at Turbo.

Confused, Turbo lifted his head slightly. She wasn't mad? At all?

"If you ask me, Ralph came pretty close to it," Shift muttered bitterly.

Sighing, Vanellope turned her attention to Ralph. "Okay, Stinkbrain. What happened?"

"Umm…" Ralph hesitated, wondering what to say next. "Well, Calhoun and I bumped into him and… we got into a little… disagreement? Is that the right word?"

"Disagreement?" Shift scoffed, his defensive side immediately taking effect. "You tried to crush him!"

"Well, what do you expect, small fry?! It's not as if we've ever gotten along recently!"

"That's no reason to-!"

"ENOUGH!" Vanellope shouted, stomping her foot and glitching onto the table to get right in the faces of the bickering characters. "Both of you, just can it!"

Dumbstruck, the racer and the wrecker fell silent; Ralph feeling awkward and Shift placing a protective hand on Turbo's shoulder. Felix, Calhoun, Drift and Turbo were equally shocked. The first two had fallen prey to some of the president's small temper tantrums, but the commanding voice she'd just used was certainly a new development.

Remembering what Sour Bill told her, Vanellope took a deep breath, counted to three, and let it out.

"Okay," she began. "Let me get something straight. Turbo is a part of this game now, and as lead character, I say he stays."

No one said anything, but Turbo let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't going to get kicked out.

Vanellope continued. "And I want you guys –" She pointed at Ralph and Calhoun. "- to try and be nice to him. After the reset, his codes got damaged, and although Felix has fixed him up as best he could, well… let's just say he's not exactly perfect… Y'know, 'cuz of the glitching and stuff…"

Turbo cringed, but didn't say anything. After all, Vanellope was right about the imperfection in his codes.

"You planning on letting your co-workers know about him, Vanellope?" Calhoun asked bluntly.

"That's his choice."

"Really?" Ralph asked. "You're letting him-?"

"Ralph…"

"Okay, whatever you say, President Fart-feathers."

"Fart-feathers?" Turbo inquired.

"Don't ask."

"So, Turbo," Felix cut in. "Since Tammy asked, do you think you want to go visit some of the other racers some time?"

Turbo tilted his head, thinking it over. It'd probably be nice to get out of the castle for a while, but the impending worry brought on by his bad reputation and hazy memories put him off a little.

"Uh… sure," he eventually concluded. "Just… just so long as my brothers can come with me."

He immediately heard Drift chuckle in his ear and felt Shift squeeze his shoulder gently.

"Heh, you wouldn't be able to get rid of us anyway," Drift stated cheerfully. "Not in a million years."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was fun. All I really did was some tweaks to the spelling, but otherwise, this is all <strong>hrhowling**'s work. I give her full credit for this chapter. I'll let you know what else is hers, of course, and whats mine, and that's all I'mm gonna say for now. **

**Please review! Reviews are our hugs! Whether it be praise or criticism, please, give it to us!?**


End file.
